insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
M18 Smoke
The M18 is a smoke grenade currently in service for the United States Military. Insurgency Security Forces * All classes Insurgent Forces * All classes | console = | damage = 0 | radius = 240 | penradius = | rof = | range = | fuse = 5 s | cookable = Yes | duration = | cartridge = | reserve = 1 2 (CC) | maxammo = | reload = | recoil = | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = | cost = | weight = 0.54 kg | weightpoints = 12/640 }} The M18 smoke is a non-lethal grenade in Insurgency available to Security and Insurgent forces. It provides a cloud of smoke when deployed, blocking the enemy's line of vision. Players cannot see into the smoke or see out from the smoke. Like the fragmentation and flashbang grenades, the M18 Smoke grenade has a fuse timer and will harmlessly set off in the user's hands if not thrown in time. Performance Tips * The M18 can be used in a variety of ways, and not just movement concealment. Smokes can be used for fake pushes in order to bluff your enemy. This forces the enemy to stretch their forces a little, opening the chance for your team to breach a flank. * Newer players to Insurgency (as with veteran and average ones) should almost ALWAYS equip smokes, vision is a particularly important aspect and mechanic in Insurgency. In regards to the newer players, just stick with smokes and you'll probably do just fine. * A risky but potentially high reward smoke tactic is, when smoking due to heavy enemy machine gun (or other small arms fire), do not cross the smoke immediately, instead wait for a while, then lay down on the middle of where the smoke landed, you may be able to catch hostiles by surprise, this will allow you neutralize enemy positions in the immediate vicinity. * Generally it is a better position to be defending AGAINST smoker users. The reason for this is being, when a player reaches the edge of the smoke, the defending player waiting outside of it may see a dark silhouette, making for an easy kill. * When capturing points, sometimes it is best not to saturate the area with smoke, rather smoking AHEAD of the point may be beneficial in order to, for example, avoid sniper or machine gun fire. Of course, you will also have to rely on your skills and teamwork to clear capture points. * When utilizing smokes, keep in mind that when you smoke to cover your advance, you may be hampering your sniper's ability to neutralize enemy positions from long-range, not to mention with all that smoke, they won't able to see much either. Communicate with your team's marksmen and/or snipers. * In bot matches (checkpoint, occupy, conquer, outpost, etc.) smokes render players practically invisible when standing either on the edge or in the middle of them. Bots seem to only realize you're in the smoke should you fire your weapon for sometimes, or if they bump into you and not die. Media M18 Smoke Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat USMC * Sergeant * Engineer * Marksman Insurgent Forces * Militant * Sapper * Sniper | fuse = 2 s | cookable = No }}